The Hunger Games
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: Johnny is reading the Hunger Games series and Jimmy is less than thrilled. Collab fic with TheSaintAddie! REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Hey y'all! So this is a collab I did with TheSaintAddie :D**

**It's about The Hunger Games! And how much we hate it XD I know we're gonna get bashed for this, but who cares!**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Neither does Addie.**

Johnny: *sitting in his bedroom*

Jimmy: What are you doing in there?

Johnny: NOTHING.

Jimmy: Let me in...

Johnny: NOOOOO!

Jimmy: FINE! *pushes the door open*

Johnny: THE LIGHT! IT BUUUURNS!

Jimmy: *looks at the bed covered in Hunger Games books and posters of Jennifer Lawrence*

Johnny: I can explain...

Jimmy: Man, you better. Is that... The Hunger Games? The fuck are you doing with *that*?

Johnny: Uh... well... it's just that...

Jimmy: Mmhmm. Brilliant explanation, Johnny Cakes.

Theo *pops out from Jimmy's pants*: JOHNNY. DON'T READ THAT SHIT. It kills your brain cells quicker than sniffing glue. Plus, sniffing glue is a lot more fun than reading. USE YOUR BRAIN CELLS WHERE THEY MATTER, KID. Kill them with drugs, not backwards-ass booky shit like that.

Johnny: The fuck? Where'd you come from, Theo?

Jimmy: He popped out of my pants. If by some miracle you haven't noticed, he has a tendency to do that. But anyway. EXPLAIN WOMAN.

Johnny: Well... uh... Katniss. She just reminds me so much of... *whimpers*

Jimmy: Oh god. Don't say it. Here we go. On the count of...

Theo *finishing for him*: 1, 2, 1234!

Johnny: *bawling* WHATSERNAMEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Jimmy: *pats Johnny on the shoulder as he continues to cry like a baby*

Johnny: I MISS WHATSYYYYYYYY

Jimmy: The fuck you do. You can't even remember her name.

Theo: And how does that scary lady remind you of Katniss?

Jimmy: You're afraid of Whatsername?

Theo: I HAVE A FEAR OF VAGINAS! *hides back in the pants*

Johnny: *slowly starts reading Mockingjay*

Jimmy: PUT IT DOWN.

Johnny: NO. I'VE BEEN UP FOR 72 STRAIGHT HOURS READING THESE BOOKS!

Jimmy: How do you eat?

Johnny: Easy. I just pretend the pillow's a marshmallow. *points to the half-eaten pillow*

Jimmy: Gross. And how do you drink?

Johnny: LOTS OF BEER.

Jimmy: There's something wrong with you...

Theo: *popping out from the floorboards* You're telling me...It's not like it's news that Shitbag's a freak...

Johnny: 'SCUSE ME?

Jimmy: YEAH. I can call him a Shitbag but when you call him a Shitbag, you've crossed the line.

Theo: *quickly retreats back into floorboards before Jimmy can hurt him*

Jimmy: But Johnny. Seriously. THE HUNGER GAMES?

Johnny: *nods in shame*

Jimmy: Gimme that. *grabs book*

Johnny: *wheezing in protest* uhuhhhehhhwhhh

Jimmy: FUCK DIS SHIT *pulls out lighter as book goes up in flames*

Theo: *appears out of nowhere* YOU PUT THAT SHITBAG IN HIS PLACE.

Jimmy: *gives Theo death glare*

Johnny: *bawling his book got burned*

Jimmy: MWUAHAHAHAHA! WHERE'S YOUR PRECIOUS BOOK NOW?

Johnny: MY BOOKS ARE CATCHING FIRE! Wait...teehee...

Jimmy: What was that?

Johnny: Nothing.

Jimmy: OH GOD. I MADE A REFERENCE. THEO. HELP ME.

Theo: *jumps out of the closet this time and rips his shirt off* Ok!

Jimmy: What are you...?

Theo: I...um...it's...I'm gonna go...masturbate. *runs back in the closet*

Jimmy: Great...I'm so glad I know that...

Johnny: *drooling while staring at Jennifer Lawrence*

Jimmy: Oh, dear Jesus...

Johnny: What? You said Jesus?

Jimmy: BITCH PLEASE I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU

Theo: *moaning in closet*

Johnny: Gross. *starts crying hysterically again*

Jimmy: *tears down poster*

Johnny: *wailing*

Jimmy: If you can give me three reasons I should read these bo...

Johnny *cuts him off* ONE. JENNIFER LAWRENCE IS STRONG AND EMPOWERED LIKE WHATSY. TWO. JENNIFER LAWRENCE IS BEAUTIFUL LIKE WHATSY. THREE. JENNIFER LAWRENCE IS KIND OF A BITCH JUST LIKE . *starts crying again*

Jimmy: I said good reasons. *pats crying Johnny on the head with look of disdain plastered on his face*

Johnny: And she's also physically attractive.

Jimmy:...

Theo: Jimmy...keep talking...

Jimmy: NO!

Theo: OH YEAH! THAT'S IT!

Johnny: Jimmy...I'm scared...

Jimmy: Why don't you ask Katniss to protect you?

Johnny: I would...but she's kind of in District 13 right now...

Jimmy:...

Johnny: SHE'S NOT HERE RIGHT NOW AND NEITHER IS WHATSYYYYYYYYYY. HUG ME JIMMYYYYYYYY.

Jimmy: Hell no. I did *not* leave South Side for this.

Theo: SAY MORE WORDS.

Jimmy: *facepalm*

Johnny: JIMMY HELP ME. SAVE ME FROM THE REALMS OF KATNISS'S FREAKISHLY ATTRACTIVE QUALITIES.

Jimmy: Mmhmm. Hello. I'm right here. Look at this sexy beast right here.

Theo: *foaming at mouth and grinning like a kid in a candy store*

Jimmy: *groans*

Johnny: Jimmy, babe, are you Team Gale or Team Peeta? *giggles like a 12 year old*

Jimmy: *shakes head*

Theo: TEAM GALE! TEAM GALE!

Jimmy: Theo, I thought you were Team St. Jimmy?

Theo: WELL OF COURSE I AM. Gale just has attractive qualities as well.

Johnny: GALE SUCKS. We all know Peeta's the best.

Theo: Says who?

Johnny: SAYS ME.

Jimmy: This is not happening...

Johnny: *ignoring Jimmy* BUT THEO. PEETA'S SO MUCH COOLER.

Theo: Except for the fact that his only fans are 12-year-old girls.

Johnny: AND ME.

Jimmy: Explains so much.

Johnny: HURTFULLLLL

Jimmy: Boo, you whore.

Johnny: Mean Girls reference? REALLY? And you call ME a 12 year old girl?

Jimmy: *clearly lying* I... I've never seen Mean Girls! OF COURSE NOT. ME? Chick flicks? NOOOOO.

Theo: You're not the patron saint of denial for nothing...

Jimmy: WHAT ABOUT JOHNNY? He's clearly seen Mean Girls AND he's read the Hunger Games.

Theo: *nodding in agreement as he stares into Jimmy's eyes*

Jimmy: Theo, you're kind of creeping me out right now. Just go back to masturbating or fangirling or whatever the fuck you were doing.

Theo: *continuing to nod and stare*

Jimmy: THEO? THEO. LISTEN TO ME.

Theo: What? Huh? Oh. Hi. Fangirling. Right.

Johnny: KATNISS IS SEXY AS FUCK. *bursts into tears again.* SO WAS .

Theo: You know who else is pretty damn sexy? *eyes Jimmy seductively*

Jimmy: *clasps hand over Theo's mouth*

Theo: *licks Jimmy's hand*

Jimmy: EW. THEO. THAT'S GROSS. YOU LICKED MY HAND, ASSHOLE.

Theo: mmhmm. And I was going to say Van Hughes is sexy. Jesus. Conceited much?

Johnny: Huh? Someone said Jesus?

Jimmy: *bitch-slaps Johnny* I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU.

Johnny: *whimpering* hh-but-you said Jesus!

Jimmy: *rolls eyes*

Johnny: Whatsy? WHATSERNAME! YOU CAME BACK FOR ME! I KNEW OUR LOVE WASN'T JUST SOMETHING TO FAKE!

Whatsername: Um...the fuck?

Jimmy: Long story.

Johnny: Oh Katniss...I missed you...

Whatsername: JIMMY. HAVE YOU BEEN LETTING HIM READ THOSE STUPID HUNGER GAMES?

Jimmy: Um...no?

Whatsername: I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!

Theo: *hands Jimmy a Mockingjay pin* You'll need it. She's gonna beat your ass.

Jimmy: What?

Johnny: LET THE GAMES BEGIN! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!

Whatsername: *chases Jimmy out of the apartment*

Johnny: I love the Hunger Games...*smiles smugly*

**A/N: Hehehehe :3**

**Reviews?**

**Thanks, Addie for writing this with me!**


End file.
